Sad, Beautiful, Tragic - The Walking Dead (Daryloc - Rickoc)
by WeWillBeRememberedQV
Summary: Ever since it started, Alex and Lucy had been surviving alone. When they arrive in Atlanta, they are taken in by another group of survivors who claim to be living a few miles out. At first, things seem okay...but that can't last forever.


div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: verdana;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"-Alex's point of view.-/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /-Alex's point of view.-br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We hurried through the crowded streets, trying to remain hidden from the dead that surrounded style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We came to an abrupt stop when we saw that we could go no style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Which way now?" I asked style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /More and more of them became aware of our presence so we had to think style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Behind that bus." Lucy said, pointing to a bus that was no more than a few metres style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Both of us were struggling to catch our breath. Obviously neither one of us was fit enough for all the running we had been style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I ran straight for the bus, moving as quick as I could, trying to stay out of sight. We reached the bus unnoticed and I brought a finger up to my lips, using another finger to point at the four lurkers in the alley ahead of style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lucy style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Ahead of us in the alley, a door opened and two men of similar height, rushed out of the building towards two of the four. They had on riot gear and they each had a baseball bat in their style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Two other men ran from the opposite side of the alley and into the open door. Once all four of them were inside, the door shut - it was just us and the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do you think we should go after them?" Lucy asked me, keeping her voice style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I took a moment to think about it before I nodded, telling her to be careful; after all, they could be style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We ran for the door as fast as we could, killing the two lurkers on our style="line-height: 1.7em;" /When we got to the door, we stopped and listened to the voices coming from style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I'm gonna kill you."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Chill out Andrea, back off."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"C'mon ease up." This was a different woman speaking, meaning there were at least six survivors style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Ease up? We're dead because of this stupid-"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I didn't catch the end of her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Andrea..."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lucy and I stepped back for a moment, before pressing our ears against the door once style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We're dead. Each of us."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Should we knock?" Lucy asked style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I shrugged before knocking on the door style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The door swung open. We were met with the faces of six people, one woman in particular did not look happy to see us, and because of this, I assumed she was style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh look, there's more of them!" She said sarcastically. "What is it with you and bringing in strays?" She turned to an Asian guy standing at the back of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I didn't see them…" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She rolled her eyes at style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"So…who are you?" One of the other guys asked, directing the question first, to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I'm Alex…and this is Lucy." I told style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Morales…this is Andrea, Jacqui, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick." He pointed to the individuals as he told us their style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Morales talked us through the situation with the store before leading us to the main entrance. We stopped in a large open room full of clothes racks, mannequins, and a jewellery counter before he gestured to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shit…" Me and Lucy said simultaneously when we saw the build-up of the un-dead outside the store's main style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Two of them at the front of the crowd were holding rocks, knocking them against the glass door. We all began to slowly back up, away from the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Andrea decided to speak style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"The hell were y'all doing out there anyway?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I was trying to find that helicopter…" Rick style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Helicopter? That's crap man, there ain't no damn helicopter." T-Dog said, shaking his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It must have been a hallucination…" Jacqui style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I saw it." Rick told them, I could tell he was frustrated, knowing that they didn't believe style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Morales turned his attention to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey T…can you try contact the others with that?" He asked referring to the walkie talkie T-Dog was holding in his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Others?" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"As in…more survivors?" Lucy style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"No signal." T-Dog said, ignoring our questions, "Maybe we'd have better luck on the roof…" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As if on cue, we heard a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh god…was that Dixon?" Andrea asked, not style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"C'mon let's go." Glenn style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /There were about four flights of metal stairs to the roof, and we ran the whole way; gradually getting closer to the gunshots. Even when we were on the roof, they were still being style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Morales pushed opened the heavy-metal door and walked out onto the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey Dixon! What are you thinking?" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Are you crazy?" I asked style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey now…you ought to be more polite to a man with a gun…only common sense." 'Dixon' said, jumping down from the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /T-Dog then involved style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Man, you're wasting bullets we ain't even got man! Just chill out."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You think imma take orders from you? I don't think so bro. That'll be the day!" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That'll be the day? You got something you wanna say to me?" T-Dog asked with obvious style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"T, it ain't worth it, just relax." Morales style="line-height: 1.7em;" /T-Dog held up a hand and shook his head at style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You wanna know the day?" Dixon style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah! As a matter of fact I do!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I'll tell you the day mister 'Yo'…the day I take orders from a nigger!" He emphasised the word 'Nigger'.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I rolled my eyes in style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Aw hell no." T-Dog said before stepping forward and taking a swing for style="line-height: 1.7em;" /'Dixon' hit T-Dog in the head with the end of his gun, and that's when everyone began screaming at style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Rick tried to break up the fight - Dixon, -who's name I had learnt was Merle- turned and punched him, and pushed T-Dog to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey! Leave him alone asshole!" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Merle obviously didn't listen, and he continued to kick him in the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It seemed to take a turn for the worst, when he got down to T-Dog's level and pulled a gun out of his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"No! No please!" Lucy style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Cut it out!" I style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Why don't we talk about who's in charge here? Hmm? I vote me! Let's have a show of hands. All in favour?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Morales slowly raised a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" /"Oh come on." Andrea said, rolling her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Eventually, she gave in and raise a hand; I laughed a little as Jacqui raised a middle style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That means I'm the boss right? Anyone else?" He turned his attention to us. "What about you two eh?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I've got something to say." Rick pulled him back, throwing a punch, securing the hand cuff around one of Merle's wrists, the other attached to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Who even are you man?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Officer friendly. Now, look here Merle. Things are different now…there are no Niggers anymore. No inbred white trash fools either. There's just us and the dead. We gotta pull together, not apart."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Screw you man."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Rick style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Yeah? Well screw you twice!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You'd better be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." Rick said, mimicking what Merle had said style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You're a cop. You wouldn't." Merle style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"All I am now is a man looking for his wife and his son. Anyone that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll just give you a moment to think about that."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lucy and I stood by Andrea, looking down at the streets below style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It's like Times Square down there." Andrea said…I wasn't sure if it was to us or to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I replied anyway, "I've never been."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You got Signal yet?" Lucy asked T-Dog who sat at our style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It's there, but its weak."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What are you doing talking' to him for? Why don't you come over here, get me outta these handcuffs, we can go off somewhere and screw around? How about it sugar tits, we're gonna die anyway." Merle said to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I think she'd rather. I'd better not hear you talking to her like that again. Next time, I'll make sure you can't screw around with anyone. Understand?" I said style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He laughed to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Y'know…I think you'd get along with my baby brother just fine."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Another Dixon? Well…if he's anything like you…no thank you."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Anybody out there? Hello? I'm hoping to hear someone else's voice, cause I'm getting sick and tired o' hearing my own."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well, that makes two of us. Why don't you cut that crap? You're giving me a headache boy."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Maybe if you pulled your head outta your ass the headache would go away."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lucy laughed from beside style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Something funny?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I just thing you should be a little more positive is all…"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well, tell you what. Get me outta these cuffs, and I'll be all sunshine positive for ya. See that hacksaw over there sweetheart? Get it for me. I can make it worth your while." He winked at style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"So you can beat him up again? I don't think so." Lucy said, not taking his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"He knows it's not personal…it's just…our kind and their kind aren't meant to mix. Doesn't mean we can't work together. Now…how about that hacksaw?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You want her to grab that shotgun too? So youbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Can shoot that cop when he comes back up."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We had no luck finding an exit through the sewers, so it was back to the drawing style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Morales was looking through some binoculars at a construction site as Rick and Glenn discussed a way style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /In the end, it was decided that Rick and Glenn would disguise themselves as lurkers and walk to the construction site. They were both rather confident, but I wasn't sure if it would style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Rick raised the axe in the air, only to put it back down,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He pulled out the guy's wallet and flicked through the contents, reading out his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Picture of a pretty girl here…Love from Rachel…" Rick said as he read the writing on the back of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He then told us the amount of money he had in his pocket, his name, age, where he was style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"One more thing…" Glenn began, "He was an organ donor."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"This is bad…" Glenn said as we all participated in covering him with blood and style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Think about something else, like puppies and kittens…" Rick style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The comment was enough to make Glenn throw up all over the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You suck."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That's cruel…" Jacqui said, scolding style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We smell like them?" Rick asked when he was fully style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh yeah." Andrea said, holding back a gag. She slipped her gun into Glenn's style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Just in case."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Rick gave the handcuff key to T-Dog in case he didn't make it back, which put a lot of pressure on style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We watched as Rick and Glenn walked through the streets, going unnoticed for quite some time, and then it started to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shane? Shane is that you? We're trapped in the department store, geeks are everywhere..."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You got a reply?" I whispered to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /He style="line-height: 1.7em;" /After that, there were no more style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The thunder sounded again, and then the rain began to pour style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The blood was washing off, and the lurkers weren't ignoring them style="line-height: 1.7em;" /They had to make a run for style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Morales mumbled as they took out the first of many style="line-height: 1.7em;" /They got to the site after a long walk and drove off in one of the cube style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"They're leaving us!" Andrea style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Move! Let's go, let's go!" Morales began running to the door, the rest of us style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Merle style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We gotta go." Morales said when we got to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lucy and I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Just go." T-Dog told style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Rick turned up in the van, and luckily we all got in…all except style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I dropped the damn key." T-Dog style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Wait…where's Glenn?"/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"a style="color: #0055aa; -webkit-transition: all 0.4s; transition: all 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em;" href=" . /82962fa738d9df3ed7c10b5aadbee61d/tumblr_mumnv6x3BY1sim304o1_ " target="_blank" rel="nofollow"tumblr_mumnv6x3BY1sim304o1_500/a/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Author's note:/strong/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Hope you all liked it..make sure to heart and style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /-Alexbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Word count: 2167/strong/span/span/div 


End file.
